


Sunrise Of Your Love

by guesswhofern



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: Tarlos are out late.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Sunrise Of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta @remember-before on tumblr and hishn_greywalker on ao3. 
> 
> Finally getting back into the flow of things.

"Do you think he’s enjoying himself? He didn’t seem convinced when we arrived here earlier, but it looks like he’s having a good time now,” Carlos asks TK after a while.

“Yeah, he seems pretty happy to me, too,” TK turns around in Carlos’ arms to look him in the eyes. They had been dancing together for what seemed like an eternity, judging the small talk with a woman at the bar, which appeared to be going well. The club mostly played dance music and TK has always been a fan of man’s body behind him while dancing. It sure was hot.

“Are you having fun as well? Do you maybe need a break or-,” Carlos asks him while stroking his hands up and down TK’s back. They don’t hear the music anymore, because they’re caught in their own little world. 

TK smiles and throws one of his arms around Carlos’ neck and moves closer. “Yes, I’m really happy we decided to come here. I’m great, and I discovered your wild side, so definitely an excellent day in my book. And no, I’m happy where I am.”

“Good.”

“What about you?”

“I’m having fun. I haven’t been dancing in a while so I’m definitely going to feel it tomorrow. Thank god I have the day off.”

TK smiles up at him. “Do you wanna get out of here? I think Paul wouldn’t mind,” he adds, grinning. 

Carlos laughs before smirking at him. “You’re never satisfied, huh? Yeah, let’s go, but let’s say goodbye to Paul so he knows where we are.” He takes his hand, heading in the direction of Paul. He tells himself it’s because he doesn’t want to lose TK in the club, even though he knows it’s a lie. TK doesn’t say anything, just smiles while following him. 

“We don’t mean to interrupt, we just wanted to say that we’re going home. Do you want us to drop you off at yours?” Carlos says, and he knows the answer before Paul opens his mouth.

“No, I’m good. I can get an Uber later. I’m not ready to go yet,” he answers and smiles at the woman next to him who returns his smile.

“You deserve it,” TK states and squeezes his shoulder before looking back at Carlos. “You ready?”

“Woah, this is beautiful,” TK says as they step out of the club. “I didn’t realize it was almost sunrise.

“Time flies when having fun, right?”

They’re walking towards the blue Camaro, stopping in front of the trunk. “I guess,” TK says quietly, wrapping his arms around Carlos. “Thank you again. I needed that.”

“No need to thank me, Tyler. I’m here for you, you know that,” Carlos reassures him and opens the trunk to get a change of clothes. “Do you want to change your shirt?”

“No, I’m good, but I don’t mind the show,” he answers, grinning.

“So horny,” Carlos mumbles. He takes off his dark blue shirt and puts on a black muscle shirt. 

“Hot,” he hears TK whisper under his breath.

“Thanks, Tiger. Now let’s go.” 

They’re driving towards Carlos’ place when he gets an idea. “Do you want to watch the sunrise? There’s this really cool place above the city without any lights, and it’s the perfect place to see it.”

TK looks at him. “Yeah, let’s do it. I hope I’m not one of many you go there with.”

Carlos smiles at him. “You’re not. I usually go there to spend time alone.”

TK takes his hand. “Then I’m honored you’re taking me there, Carlos.”

After five minutes, they arrive and get out of the car to get on the hood of the car to watch the sunrise. 

They lay close to each other and begin talking about anything and everything, staying there until they get hungry and decide to spend their morning eating pancakes at Tarlos’ place. 

And if they spend their day off together as well, no one has to know. 

Not yet.


End file.
